Harry's Love
by Deloi Moi
Summary: Harry develops feelings for Hermione. The summary sucks but it's my first Harry potter fanfic. Mad eye, Sirius, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Colin, Dennis and Cedric don't die. Set in Year 7
1. Prolouge

Harry's Love.

Summary: Harry develops feelings for Hermione. The summary sucks but it's my first Harry potter fanfic. Mad eye, Sirius, Hedwig, Dumbledore, Colin, Dennis and Cedric don't die. Set in Year 7. AN: I'm not sure if the creevey's die can someone tell me in a review .

Prologue

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expeliarmus!"

A few days after the final encounter with Voldemort the words were clear in his mind. The celebration was still going on. On his way to the common room he bumped into Hermione.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said.

"Hermione, can I speak to you in the common room away from everyone." Harry answered.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Harry and Hermione met in the common room, outside the Year 7 boy's dormitory.

"Harry what did you want to talk about?" Hermione questioned.

"Hermione for the whole year I think I've developed feelings greater than friendship towards you. I-I- I think I love you Hermione," Harry stuttered the last part.

"I think I do too Harry."

"Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked her.

"Harry, of course I will." Hermione said, breathlessly.

"Well that's a relief," Harry said breaking into a smile.

Hermione leaned towards him and kissed him. He kissed her back. The kiss lasted a few seconds. When they parted they smiled and went downstairs. Ron saw them come back, saw them holding hands. He came over smiling and patted him on the back.

"You get the girl. Congrats Harry." Ron whispered in his ear.

Colin Creevey came over and took a photograph of Harry and Hermione. "You kill the dark lord and get Hermione Granger as your girlfriend," He said.

And more people were coming over and later everyone in Gryffindor knew Harry and Hermione were a thing. Harry and Hermione's friends came over and congratulated Harry, Hermione or both of them.

When Harry got into bed all he thought of was other people's reactions and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The aftermath

_Harry Potter ran. He ran as fast as he could. The dark, foreboding trees were closing in on him. Straight ahead of him Hogwarts was on fire. The once grand-looking castle was now a blazing inferno. Even in the forbidden forest, he could hear shouts of triumph, sorrow and he could hear the crackling of the fire burning Hogwarts castle to the ground._

_He broke out of the forest and ran past Hagrid's hut. He ran up the slope, across the bridge and courtyard to find Voldemort in the great hall _**(A/N: I don't know where harry and Voldemort face off. I found out Colin does die. He was awesome****.Harry and Colin will have a friend bond.)**_ Harry faced his opponent._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort spat the words out._

"_NO!" Hermione screamed and jumped in front of the curse. Her brown eyes lost all colour in them, as she fell to the ground._

"_HERMIONE!" Harry yelled, the tears running down his cheeks._

_He faced Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA YOU BITCH!" He yelled. The curse hit him full on in the chest. His now lifeless form fell to the ground and Harry ran to Hermione's dead body..._

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around his dorm. He and Ron were the only ones awake. He glanced quickly at his clock. It read: 3:12 AM.

"What's wrong mate!" Ron said scrabbling out of bed. He came over and stood at Harry's bed. Ron looked tired so Harry guessed he had woke him up. Harry put his glasses on and sat in bed.

"Harry!" Ron said, slightly shaking him.

"I ... just have these dreams that it's the final battle, Voldemort takes my wand and uses the killing curse to kill me and Hermione jumps in the way and gets killed and..." Harry said, looking Ron in the eye. "I'm going go off for a fly, see you later. I'll be at the Quidditch pitch."

Harry got his Firebolt, went outside of the common room, down the grand staircase and into the courtyard. He was about to fly off, when someone behind him spoke:

"Where are you going, Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Colin Creevey standing behind him. His blue eyes looked at Harry's Firebolt. "Going flying are ya. I'll come with ya then."

Colin ran and got a spare broom from the broom closet. Harry looked at him. In Harry's 2nd year Colin had been really annoying. But now that he had matured, He was cooler. He made friends with his year mates and Harry knew he considered Colin a friend, slightly.

They took off and flew to the quidditch pitch. He had an idea. "Colin, I have a snitch in my zipped up pocket. I will release it and we both try and get it. OK?" Harry said to the boy next to him.

"OK. If I catch it does not mean I am the better flyer. Let's go Harry," Colin said. He got ready to chase the snitch. The snitch flew from Harry's pocket. It took off around the pitch.

They took around the pitch. Harry looked around for the snitch. He couldn't see it anywhere. He saw Colin flying around looking for it. He started flying around looking for the snitch.

Harry looked back at Colin. Colin is racing off climbing up 10, 20, 30, 40 feet off the ground. Harry saw a glint of gold near Colin. The snitch! Harry raced up to meet Colin with the snitch in his hand. Harry gaped at the snitch in his hand. "Great work Colin." Harry said, clapping softly.

"I got it Harry!" Colin said excitedly.

"Yes you did," Harry said.

Suddenly a groan came from Colin's broom. Then the broom split in half. "HARRY!" Colin yelled, before falling 40 feet.

"COLIN!" Harry yelled back.

Harry quickly flew down near the ground. As Colin came down, Harry made sure that Colin landed on his broom safely. Colin did, but when they got off his broom Colin collapsed.

"OWWWW! Harry I think I broke a leg. It hurts soooo bad." Colin told Harry. Colin's eyes showed lots of pain as he clutched his leg.

"I am so sorry, Colin. It is all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go so high up. I'm so sorry again," Harry said, his emerald eyes looking over Colin's wound.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Harry turned to see his worried girlfriend running towards him. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF AND COLIN!" She yelled at him. Hermione got to him and brought him into a strong embrace. Harry returned it. "What was going through your head when you left the common room? Did you think you could fly off the effects of your nightmares?" Hermione questioned him, her brown eyes looking for answers."That's right I know, Ron told me everything. Harry, Voldemort is dead. He can't kill anyone else now. C'mon let's get Colin to the hospital wing."

They picked Colin up and led him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey put him in a bed and told them he'd be better at lunch time. Harry looked absolutely relieved it was only a broken leg and nothing more.

As Harry walked out of the hospital wing he saw people celebrating or grieving. He felt relieved that Voldemort was gone for good. "'Arry Potter!" One Fleur Delacour called. He felt the hug Fleur gave and he returned it. "I've missed you so much, it's been so long. Remember the night before I left," She whispered in his ear.

Harry remembered it all too clearly.

(A/N HAHA! Cliff-hanger. Next chapter will be shorter probably. I wanted a lot of things out the way. R&R I beg u.


End file.
